This invention relates generally to dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to a security strap for a bottle spout for dispensing a beverage.
Beverages such as liquor are typically poured from a bottle into a glass in which a drink is being mixed. A spout is often attached to the mouth of the bottle to dispense the liquor at a relatively constant flow rate so that a bartender can free-pour the liquor without the need for a measuring device, such as a jigger. A need exists for a simple, inexpensive way of securing the spout to the bottle to prevent unauthorized removal of the spout to dispense drinks.